Crazy
by Haley104
Summary: She feels like she can never be good enough and at the same time she feels like can never improve. Its amazing how a day can go from being terrible to wonderful in just a matter of minutes. For Grissom and Sara, luckily it did.


_Hope your like it! _

* * *

She feels different. She acts different because hes different. He makes her want to change everything about herself but at the same time he makes her feel like she should always stay the same. She feels like she can never be good enough and at the same time she feels like can never improve.

"Sara . . ."

Sara looked up from where she was sitting and saw Grissom towering over her. "Oh, god. Griss . . . I . . . um . . . I just don't know what to say."

Sara had been sitting in the locker room on the bench, silently sobbing to herself. She didn't know what to do with herself. She just got news that she just could not deal with, not alone anyways.

Just about ten minutes before, she had received a call. She just found out that her best friend had been killed in a car accident. Sara and her friend had been so close. . Although Sara didn't get out much, this was the one friend who she told everything to. They shared all their most deep and darkest secrets with each other. They thought of each other as sisters. She had always been the one Sara had relied on and now she was dead. Just like that, she was dead. It was almost like losing a family member.

"Sar, whats wrong? You just ran though the hall with tears streaming down your face." He said sitting down next to her on the bench.

But before doing so, closing the locker room door. He didn't have to shut the blinds seeing as they already were. Grissom wanted them to have total privacy. He wanted to help Sara and he knew he couldn't with the whole lab being able to peek in the door.

Sara just shook her head as a reply to his question. It was so hard for her to open up to anyone, especially Grissom. When she did, she always wanted him to just wrap his arms around her and never let go. But she couldn't think that way. She just couldn't. He had made it clear that he wasn't interested in her. And even though she plainly knew this, she just couldn't let go.

"Sara, its all right."

"No. No, its not Grissom. You think you can wash everything away with words but you can't!" Sara said this through her sobs. This was kind of her way of staying strong. By putting up a barrier. But of course when she got home, she would drink a couple beers.

"Sara, I'm not sure what it is that your crying and to me thats not the most important thing."

Sara looked up at him with a hurt expression on her face.

"Sara, my main thing, is for you to feel better and to stop crying. And to open up. Please Sara."

He took her hand and held it tight. She knew she should let go but she just couldn't. She knew even just the simple touch of his hand could make her want more. She wanted for him to embrace her, to hold her to his chest and murmur sweet nothings in her ear while placing tender kisses on her forehead. But she knew then he would ignore it all. And on top of losing her best friend, she just wouldn't be able to bare being blown over again by him.

But she couldn't help herself. She needed him and she knew that he knew that. She knew that he wouldn't stop until he knew what she was upset about. Thats why she did what she did.

Sara leaned into Grissom and buried her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly. He caressed her upper back with one hand and with the other he stroked her hair.

"Grissom, I just don't know what to do. I just got the call about fifteen minutes ago. We were so close." Came out the muffled words from her mouth.

Grissom didn't say a word. When he didn't, she carried on.

"She was my best friend. We had always been so close. We had told each other everything. She was like a sister to me Gil! And . . . and now shes . . . shes . . . shes dead.

All of a sudden Sara stopped crying. This wasn't like her. She never carried on like this. She knew she should be stronger than this. She lifted her head up and looked into Grissom's eyes.

"Sara, I'm so sorry hun."

The two just starred into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. When finally they both leaned in closer to each other until there lips touched. When they parted, they both knew that this was how it was going to be. Although Grissom had made mistakes with his relationship with Sara in the past, now he was only going to do things to make their relationship better. This was one crazy day. It started off pure disastrous but ended gracefully. Sara lost one very special person in her life but the same day, she added a new one.

* * *

_The End _

_Please review!_


End file.
